comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
X-Men Legacy
X-Men Legacy is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issues :X-Men Legacy #24: 12 Feb 2014 Current Issue :X-Men Legacy #300: 12 Mar 2014 Next Issue :none Status Twice-monthly ongoing series. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things *'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters' - A private academy dedicated to training young mutants in the use of their powers. Founded by Charles Xavier. Headquartered on a large campus in rural New England, centered around a large Mansion. Recent Storylines X-Men Legacy #24 X-Men Legacy #23 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'X-Men: Legacy — Divided He Stands' - Collects vol. 1 #208-212. "In the wake of Messiah CompleX, there are no X-Men and mutantkind still lies in ruin. With Magneto depowered and Xavier gravely injured, it seems their reign as the preeminent mutants has ended. But neither of these old soldiers is willing to go gentle into that good night!" - *'X-Men: Legacy — Sins of the Father' - Collects vol. 1 #213-216 plus two bonus stories. "Xavier traces his history and the history of the X-Men to the core. What he finds will shock you. And what do Rogue, Gambit and Sebastian Shaw have to do with it? Then, Sinister’s machinations finally come to a head, after decades of preparations. Can Xavier discover the secrets to the plot against his mind before he loses his sanity? Or will he become another in a long line of victims? Either way, he just may learn things about his past he’ll come to regret. Guest starring Sebastian Shaw and the deadliest gator in the swamp, Gambit." - *'X-Men: Legacy — Salvage' - Collects vol. 1 #219-225. "Rogue makes her return to the X-Books. But while Xavier seeks out Rogue, who is searching for him? Hunter becomes hunted and friend becomes foe, in a story that will change your favorite Southern Belle forever. Plus: Professor X's odyssey brings him full circle as he answers a call from the Acolytes. But what do they want? Revenge? Or a new leader?" - *'Dark Avengers/Uncanny X-Men: Utopia' - Collects vol. 1 #226-227, plus Utopia, Exodus, Uncanny X-Men vol. 1 #513-514, Dark X-Men: The Beginning #1-3, Dark Avengers #7-8, and Dark X-Men: The Confession. "Norman Osborn declares martial law and sends the Dark Avengers in to quell the riots and take down the X-Men. And that’s just the tip of the iceberg. Norman Osborn already has his own team of Avengers, and now he has his own team of mutants." - *'X-Men: Legacy — Emplate' - Collects vol. 1 #228-230 & Annual #1. "Emplate is back and he's out for blood. More specifically, for mutant bone marrow. And with the X-Men still reeling from Utopia, he may have picked the perfect time to come calling. Also, as Rogue continues her mission, Gambit goes on one of his own. His mission will push him down a dark road that will shock X-Fans everywhere!" - *'X-Men: Legacy — Collision' - Collects vol. 1 #238-241. "Young X-Man Indra is called away to India to fulfill duties to his family. Accompanied by Rogue and Magneto, the X-Men arrive to discover not all is right in Mumbai... and not just due to tensions with Indra's concerned parents. Earthquakes tear through the streets, and a familiar energy signature causes planes to fall from the sky. Could this be a new mutant manifestation? Or is this something far more sinister?" - *'X-Men: Legacy — Aftermath' - Collects vol. 1 #242-244 & #248-249. "After suffering heavy damage during Bastion's attack on mutantkind, the city of San Francisco is rebuilding. Hoping to aid in the reconstruction effort, Cyclops tasks a team of X-Men - including the newly arrived mutant messiah, Hope - to lend a hand. But when something goes terribly wrong, will the X-Men lose everything they fought for? Plus: After surviving the "Age of X," Rogue and Magneto recognize they've been through a lot together - and grown closer because of it. But when Rogue forces Magneto to confront the horrors of his past, their relationship may just reach a breaking point." - *'X-Men: Legacy — Lost Legions' - Collects vol. 1 #250-253. "Upon discovering that this new evil has been loosed into the world, Rogue and Magneto round up a team of X-Men to hunt it down. But is this motley new crew of X-Men prepared for what awaits them?" - *'X-Men: Legacy — Five Miles South of the Universe' - Collects vol. 1 #254-260. "Wayward X-Man Marvel Girl only managed to leave a brief psychic message with Rogue before being ripped away from Earth - and thrown back into the middle of an extraterrestrial war! Now, Rogue and her team of X-Men are on an intergalactic search-and-rescue mission, hoping to pull their long-lost teammates from the fray. But in what condition will they find Marvel Girl, Havok and Polaris?" - *'X-Men: Legacy — Back to School' - Collects vol. 1 #260.1 & 261-265. "Rogue, Gambit, Iceman, Frenzy and Rachel Summers take up their posts as teachers and protectors of Wolverine’s school — just in time to defend it from invading N’Garai! Then, Exodus returns — and he intends to mend the divide between the X-Men by any means necessary!" - Omnibus Hardcovers *'X-Men Legacy: Legion Omnibus' - Collects vol. 2 #1-24. - Trade Paperbacks *'X-Men: Legacy — Divided He Stands' - Collects vol. 1 #208-212. "In the wake of Messiah CompleX, there are no X-Men and mutantkind still lies in ruin. With Magneto depowered and Xavier gravely injured, it seems their reign as the preeminent mutants has ended. But neither of these old soldiers is willing to go gentle into that good night!" - *'X-Men: Legacy — Sins of the Father' - Collects vol. 1 #213-216 plus two bonus stories. "Xavier traces his history and the history of the X-Men to the core. What he finds will shock you. And what do Rogue, Gambit and Sebastian Shaw have to do with it? Then, Sinister’s machinations finally come to a head, after decades of preparations. Can Xavier discover the secrets to the plot against his mind before he loses his sanity? Or will he become another in a long line of victims? Either way, he just may learn things about his past he’ll come to regret. Guest starring Sebastian Shaw and the deadliest gator in the swamp, Gambit." - *'X-Men: Original Sin' - Collects vol. 1 #217-218, plus Wolverine: Origins #28-30 & X-Men Original Sin. "Wolverine and Professor Xavier. Two of the oldest fighters in mutantkind’s struggle for equality. Men with long histories and much blood on their hands. Now, they’ve joined together to save a member of mutantkind’s next generation. Daken, Wolverine’s estranged son, was gifted with bone claws, a healing factor and the savage ferocity of his father. He had the tools to become a great hero — but after years of torturous brainwashing and homicidal reprogramming at the hands of the mysterious Romulus, he has little control over his wrathful impulses. He’ll need the help of these legendary X-Men to rebuild his psyche, or risk losing himself to the animalistic urges that nearly consumed his father." - *'X-Men: Legacy — Salvage' - Collects vol. 1 #219-225. "Rogue makes her return to the X-Books. But while Xavier seeks out Rogue, who is searching for him? Hunter becomes hunted and friend becomes foe, in a story that will change your favorite Southern Belle forever. Plus: Professor X's odyssey brings him full circle as he answers a call from the Acolytes. But what do they want? Revenge? Or a new leader?" - *'X-Men: Legacy — Emplate' - Collects vol. 1 #228-230 & Annual #1. - *'X-Men: Legacy — Necrosha' - Collects vol. 1 #231-234. "Selene's masterplan is clicking into place, but she got something she didn't plan for when Destiny was brought back to life. A major X-Villain came back with Destiny and a who's who of X-Men are sent to Muir Island to deal with them." - *'X-Men: Legacy — Collision' - Collects vol. 1 #238-241. - *'X-Men: Legacy — Aftermath' - Collects vol. 1 #242-244 & #248-249. - *'X-Men: Legacy — Lost Legions' - Collects vol. 1 #250-253. - *'X-Men: Legacy — Five Miles South of the Universe' - Collects vol. 1 #254-260. - *'X-Men: Legacy — Back to School' - Collects vol. 1 #260.1 & 261-265. - *'Avengers vs. X-Men: X-Men Legacy' - Collects vol. 1 #266-275. - *'X-Men Legacy – Volume 1: Prodigal' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. "Legion, the most powerful and unstable mutant in the world, and son to Professor Charles Xavier, has killed gods and reshaped the face of the universe. Now in the aftermath of Avengers vs. X-Men, Legion will finally attempt to conquer his demons... and embrace his father's legacy!" - - - *'X-Men Legacy – Volume 2: Invasive Exotics' - Collects vol. 2 #7-12. "Refusing Wolverine’s offer to join the X-Men, David Haller must now decide exactly how he will carry out his father’s legacy. But upon venturing into the world on his own, will he be beckoned back to Westchester by his budding fascination with young X-Man Blindfold? And more important, how will their future together change the fate of mutantkind? Plus: Desperate to learn whether the predictions of his destroying mutantkind are true, Legion makes a deal with the devil in his own mind to find answers. But what terrifying truth would drive David to take extreme measures — and undergo a procedure that would remove his mutant powers?" - - *'X-Men Legacy – Volume 3: Revenants' - Collects vol. 2 #13-18. "Legion travels to the UK to preemptively extinguish a threat to the reignited mutant race — but Pete Wisdom, head of Britain’s paranormal intelligence agency, won’t stand for crimes in the name of mutantkind on his turf! Who will win this game of superhuman spy vs. spy? Then: Legion meets with his mother, Gabrielle Haller, to sort out their complicated relationship once and for all! How will this visit affect the monsters that haunt David’s mind? Should some old memories remain buried? Finally, David and Blindfold confront the man who killed his father, Professor X — but Cyclops won’t take their attack lying down! Can the son Xavier neglected and the man he adopted as his protégé find common ground? Or does the river of resentment between these two 'brothers' run too deep?" - - *'X-Men Legacy – Volume 4: For We Are Many' - Collects vol. 2 #19-24. "It’s the climactic story to which this series has been building, guest-starring the allies Legion has made along the way — and not all of them will emerge unscathed! One of Legion’s most troublesome personalities threatens to annihilate an alien species, and S.W.O.R.D. director Abigail Brand is on the case — but will she be able to work with David to solve this extraterrestrial conundrum? Legion prepares for a final showdown with the monster in his mind that wears his deceased father’s face, but the demonic Professor X has escaped into the real world. What price will Legion pay to stop him from razing the Earth? And prophesied to stop Legion, will Young X-Man Blindfold take matters into her own hands and extinguish her first love?" - - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History * Volume 1: #208-275, 2008-2012 (continues from X-Men vol. 1) * Volume 2: #1-24 & 300, 2013-2014 Future Publication Dates News & Features * 19 Oct 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/php/video/player.php?aid=47850 Writer Si Spurrier Talks Crossed, X-Men Legacy] (video) * 19 Oct 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/x-men-legacy-marvel-now-next-big-thing.html Marvel Next Big Thing: After Xavier: X-Men Legacy NOW!] * 15 Oct 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/x-men-legacy-covers-mike-del-mundo.html Del Mundo has Marvel NOW! X-Men Legacy and Legion Covered] * 10 Aug 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/x-men-legacy-marvel-now-official.html Marvel X-Men's Legacy is Legion, Son of Xavier NOW!] * 07 Mar 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/x-men-legacy-avx-christos-gage.html Avengers vs. X-Men Hits the Jean Grey School in Legacy] * 06 Mar 2012 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=37379 X-Position: Gage Schools X-Men Legacy] * 17 Feb 2012 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=37000 Gage's X-Men Legacy Goes on an Exodus] * 28 Dec 2011 - Mike Carey's Long Run Ranks High in the X-Men's Legacy * 23 Nov 2011 - Carey Looks Back on Five-and-a-Half Years with the X-Men * 17 Oct 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/x-men-legacy-christos-gage-111017.html NYCC 2011: Christos Gage Forges the X-Men's New Legacy] * 12 Sep 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=34362 Carey Prepares His Final Legacy] * 02 Nov 2010 - X-Position: Mike Carey * 26 May 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/X-men-Legacy-Heroic-Age-Interview-100526.html The Legacy of the X-Men Continues Into The Heroic Age] * 25 May 2010 - X-Position: Mike Carey * 01 Dec 2009 - X-Position: Mike Carey * 20 Oct 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=23387 Mike Carey's Legacy] * 25 Jul 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/070925-sdcc-Acuna.html SDCC 09: Acuña Draws on X-Men's Legacy] * 14 Jul 2009 - X-Position: Mike Carey * 23 Jun 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/060923-XLegacy-Annual.html Mike Carey on the X-Men Legacy Annual] * 21 Jun 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=21683 HeroesCon: Carey on X-Men: Legacy] * 22 Apr 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/040922-Carey-Legacy.html The Changing Legacy: Mike Carey on His X-Men] * 08 Apr 2009 - X-Position: Mike Carey * 06 Jan 2009 - X-Position: Mike Carey * 11 Dec 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19145 Carey Talks X-Men: Legacy] * 25 Nov 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/110825-Carey-XLegacy.html Returning Rogue: Mike Carey on X-Men: Legacy] * 07 Oct 2008 - X-Position: Mike Carey & Daniel Way * 08 Sep 2008 - Sins, Destines & Legacies: Mike Carey Talks X-Men * 22 Jul 2008 - X-Position: Mike Carey * 10 Jun 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16754 X-Position: Mike Carey Builds his Legacy] * 06 Jun 2008 - Mike Carey & Daniel Way's “Dark Deception” * 03 Jun 2008 - Legacies and Origins Collide: Mike Carey & Daniel Way * 30 May 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16604 WW Philly: Way talks "Dark Deception" Crossover with X-Men: Legacy] * 13 May 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16391 The Xavier Identity: Carey talks X-Men: Legacy] * 25 Mar 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=13484 X-POSITION: Mike Carey's Legacy] * 24 Jan 2008 - Mike Carey: Carrying on the X-Men Legacy * 24 Jan 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=144291 Mike Carey on X-Men:Legacy] * 24 Jan 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12806 Daring to Dream: Carey Talks X-Men: Legacy] * 04 Dec 2007 - X-POSITION Week 28: Mike Carey * 03 Dec 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=138330 Spoiler Sport: Mike Carey on X-Men #205] * 05 Jul 2007 - X-POSITION: Week Six * 25 Jun 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=10978 Enter the Marauders: Carey Talks X-Men] * 25 May 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=114083 The Unusual Suspects: Mike Carey on X-Men #199 and Beyond] * 18 Mar 2007 - WWLA: Mike Carey Talks "Endangered Species" & The X-Men * 20 Feb 2007 - Talking to Mike Carey at MegaCon * 02 Jan 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9274 Going Rogue: Carey Talks X-Men] * 20 Apr 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=7136 Mike Cary Chat Transcript - X-Men, Lucifer and More] * 25 Jan 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=6494 Mike Carey Gets All-New, All-Different With X-Men] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:X-Men *wikipedia:X-Men, vol. 2 Category:Super-Hero